Drabble Warehouse
by DiscipulusDruidea
Summary: Just a storehouse for my story ideas and partly written fics. No money being made, not intended as a challenge to any copyrights, etc. If you use an idea, please send me a link to said story. I really wish to read it!
1. Muggleborn uprising

Time frame: Just minutes after the events in Book 7, yet the last 19 years are not what they appear.

As the Hogwarts express pulls away, Harry decides that the time has arrived. Its time for the world to be shook up again. They had failed to learn the lessons of the past, yet again, as Draco standing there chatting with his wife will attest to. Most of the Death Eaters once again bought their way to freedom, this time by bribing the Wizangaunt instead of the Minster of Magic. Most of the Money for the 'redecoration' of the Wizgaunt Chambers, would up being used to redecorte the members homes instead.

Harry steps thru the portal leading to the non magical side of platform 9 and three quarters, and opens his cell phone, one that while hardened against magic, still did not like to be used in magic laden areas like Nine and three quarters.

'Its Harry, we are go' Harry speaks into the phone, without uttering another sound, he closes it and puts into an inner pocket.

Harry turns to find his wife of 18 years has finally caught up with him, she will be difficult, but no harder than making her believe she gave birth to his children, not to mention making the rest of the world believe it. In all honesty, it was not like he loved her, she was just another fan girl who got lucky when he was feeling guilty over the death of her brother.

Years of hard work, of letting his Syltherian side run a muck, had resulted in what will start today. Working from within the system, as Defense Instructor at Hogwarts, had been a great boon. With access to the students, he was able to sound out and ready those select students who would play a part in the events of the next few weeks/months/years. It had not hurt that he taught the mostly muggleborn Auror force on weekends and summers, he had gathered quite a following there as well. Of course, most chalked it up to him being the Slayer of Voldemort, a few smarter purebloods that put the pieces together had quietly been silenced, while not all had been killed, one was still in the long term ward of St. Mungos, his mind not really his own anymore. If he did not already know that Hermione was scary, he would now.

Access granted to him, as an Heir of a Founder, by birth and by conquest, allowed him places that his job as the defense instructor did not. Like the room with the master Ward Stone, and the book of students, and of course for him, an Heir, it would show the names of future students, as well as past students. This access also allowed him also to find some books that had not seen the light of day for nearly a thousand years. Diaries of the Founders themselves, original construction plans, and spells, and the original charter. This school was not about politics, blood status, or even level of power for the students, but about preserving magic itself. The Secrecy Act, actually hurt the school on several levels, as it became harder to bring Mundane born students into the school, the practice at first had the student effectively kidnapped and the parents (mostly peasants in the 1600s) simply killed. It had evolved later into kidnapping and mind wiping of parents. But someone in the ministry of magic decided that the Mundanes might be a decent breeding pool, and started informing them, although magic was used to ensure that no parent ever rejected a Hogwarts letter, some were easier than other to convince. Hermione's parents had only taken a small disbelief charm to allow it.

When Harry told Hermione this, she was furious, but she was firmly with Harry from that point on. The world of witches and wizards would never be the same again.

======= More detailed recap

The year after Dark Lords Death. Harry is teaching and starts to use the Room of Requirement, as a private retreat. The room starts giving him copies of the founders' journals. He finds other references as time passes. Something is not right, and an idea is formed. take back control of Hogwarts, and run it as the founders had wanted. No governmental control, no pure-blood governors board. Teachers teaching their fields, for the love of teaching. Teaching ALL magic, not what the pure-bloods wanted taught. If the pure bloods could not hack it, they can be taught elsewhere. This is was to be the premier school of magical theory in the world. The last few centuries had seen the classes cut back and the magic taught here slid so far back that what was taught in all seven years now, was barely what was taught in 3 year in the original Hogwarts.

Over the next 5 years Harry makes a plan to take back the school. And starts grooming students both here and in the Auror corps, to run it. However, he knows that as soon as he does, he will be branded a Dark Lord, and the Wiz World will come after him. However if he simply takes over the Wiz World... hmm..

The next year: Harry starts the next phase of his plan, that is contacting mundane born students, and their families long before they would start Hogwarts. Normally when the child is about two years old. Also older Mundane born students who have left (or are about to) the Wiz World are contacted, and asked to take up specific careers. And with finacial support from Harry, most agree and are brought into the fold. A good number of them are asked to join various military forces the world over. Soon Mundane wizards and witches are starting to recruit other Mundanes and Harry adds them to the plan. His worldwide 'force' is less than 500 at this time, but steadily growing.

A few years later someone in the Ministry notices that not only are the Muggleborns growing in number, but in strength. They seem to move more quickly thru classes, than the pure-bloods, full bloods and even half bloods. It is also noted that the last two graduating classes, have NO Muggleborns who have stayed full time the wiz World. Some straddle the fence, and operate in both. In areas like food and other stables. Acting as go between, a role normally fulfilled by half bloods. It seems the purebloods no longer had as much access to the book, and could not kill as many Mundane Borns as before they got their letters, so the population went up. Harry now, was the sole personal allowed to access it, and use it to address letters to incoming students. It was figured out that, this work had been by 'tradtion' farmed out to an outsider from the Eduction Department in the Ministory. As the Depeuty was too busy to do all the work. Harry first, offered to do this, then demanded as an Heir to do this, and simply locked the book behind some wards that only the castle could release. The Deputy at the time, Flitwick, did not mind, as long as it got done.

It is also mentioned that Squibs, once they reach Hogwarts age, are starting to enter the Mundane world, with quite a bit of success. Pure-blood families normally cast them out at that age, and most die on the streets. But as far as this clerk could tell, it had been over a decade since the last one had. Offers to reinstate them into the family, so they can be the Mundane contacts they need, fall on deaf ears. They were cast out, unwanted, they had a place now, where they ARE wanted. No thank you. A few families stopped casting out squibs, even sent them to muggle schools(at parental expense), only to find once they finished, they simply left. Of course Harry got his claws into them, or one of his foundations did, and the Squibs got all the help they needed. Harry thought it a fair trade, he got an edcuated workforce in the Mundane world, who know about magic, and the Squibs could spend as much or as little time around Magicals as they like. Some never seen another wand in their life, some went to work at the Island/Colleges, just to stay in the world.

Harry meanwhile had been funding the Mundane born students who left the Wiz World. Going as far as to buy a magical island, and turning it into a private resort. This allowed the Mundane born adults to practice magic openly while there, and even further their own education in Magic. Due to Hermione, they did not have any house elves (she would change her mind years later when she learned that house elves, were once a proud race.. of minor daemons, bound forever to that form, and forced to serve Wizard kind forever). However, there was still a place for more, and Harry thought that there was a seriouly untapped source of power that the Wizarding World had overlooked for generations, Squibs. He took them in, and feed them (albeit indirectly at first), educated them, and found them meaningful work, and encourged them to have families. Now they are the backbone of the reason why most Humans on Earth have Magic genes. This Island would later house three world famous Mastery/Post Mastery colleges, as well as be an active retreat for all magical races. The Herd of unicorns and Alicorns are doing well in the balmly weather. Even the Packs of Werewolves behave and are given wolvesbane to drink, and run free and play tag with the 'corns.

Several people, in half enlightened attempts at solving a problem, they did not understand, tried to make laws that said Muggleborns could NOT leave the wizard world. However, as none of them had any way to enforce said laws, the Wiz World simply did not enough jobs for them all, and faced with starvation or leaving. Most still left. A few were called upon and punished. But as the laws themselves had no teeth, (Harry had seen to that, he still did have a few pure/full boods he was in contact with, The Greengrasses, The Longbottoms, Bill Weasley' Branch of his Family. Susan Bones and a few others.) those laws were soon repealed.

15 years after the defeat of Voldefart, Harry had a follower who was finally in the right place within the Aurors. And that follower slowly started 'retiring' or reassigning most of the non Mundane born within the ranks. As being a cop is still a dangerous and even deadly profession. Few noticed that the police force for the Wizardly world, was almost all muggleborn. Fewer still cared. While most would think that is great for Harry who now had the forces to take over the world. However, Harry intented to do this without bloodshed.

Harry's plan. Take over Hogwarts, as a founder's Heir. Seal the school, Send letters to all half or better parents, offering to flue home their student if they so desired. Announcing to the world that Hogwarts was under the control of the Heir of Slyerthian and Griffindoor, and that many many changes had happened. A meeting with the staff. Had most of them staying, a few pure-bloods, left. One claiming an upstart half blood had no place in the school at all, let alone running it.

The wiz world is in an uproar, even when all the students (which was all the purebloods, light, dark, and gray), were released, unharmed, with all their possessions. (Most of the full bloods, and about half the half bloods also were released as per their parents wishes, after all, Harry's people would trust him, and about half the half bloods had parents who were Harry's folks).

When called to take the castle by storm. The Mundane born Aurors as one, stepped to the Minister of Magic and summoned their letters of retirement, and left. Even those still in training (although not to the minister himself).

Those (well, not few in the lower postions)few Mundane born within the ministry, also presented their bosses with a similar letter at the same time (text messages are so fun). And left, Not one quill belonging to the Ministry was reported missing. Not that some texts, files, and whatnot, were not copied... (a hardened laptop with a scanner is so much faster than a quill...)

Now of course, this left the Ministry in quite a pickle. No school, No Aurors, about 1/3rd of the lower positions (clerks, janitors, etc), also in need of replacement. A few well placed queries around the country summarized that no muggleborn was present, unless married to a pure-blood (Rare enough that Harry did not even court them). Muggleborns who married each other and found work. Disappeared. Strangely enough, the food supplies seemed full. At least for a while.

Of course, Harry was declared a Dark Lord, and Public Enemy Numb er One, and all sorts of nonsense, until a middle managment Half Blood asked if Harry as the Heir accually had the right to do what he did. It was found out, that he did, and such nonsense quietly went away.

Much hand wringing and shouting was heard thru the ministry for weeks. But finally, they decided to just ignore it, and plans were drawn to build another school and hire a staff. Of course, Hogwarts had been self substantiating, and few had any clue that the founders had each left, massive fortunes, whose proceeds to this day, helped fund the school. All that money was beyond the reach of the government, for it was bound in trusts only available to those at the school. It was not even in the Goblins hands, but in MUGGLE hands. Seems that Switzerland had earned its rep as neutral, well before the great wars of Europe. Or at least thats what the Ministry was told.

All the plans came crashing down just 29 days after Hogwarts closed. It seems that all contrats for food from the muggle world, ended on that day, and no one could find the Muggleborns to sign new ones. When questioned. The goblins admitted that there had not been a muggleborn in any sort of contact with the bank in 12 days. When demanded to seize the Potter/Black accounts. The Goblins first refused, citing that there was no reason in treaty, and then relented and walked them to the Potter and Black vaults. Which were both empty except for a note. "Whomever is reading this, have fun, the Mundane born are tired of your crap, and have taken steps to educate themselves and live apart from you. You will get no more help from us."

Ginny herself had not heard from Harry, except one note. "Ginny, the vows we took, were broken after your first Quiddich match, your 'fling' with the Harpies Keeper, saw to that. They have had no any effect for years. You might also notice, that you had a very easy time coming back from 'giving birth' to playing in just a few weeks. Did it never appear strange that others complained of having to work hard to regain their strength and skills and it just came back to you easily? None of 'our' children are yours at all. All are orphaned Mundane born children, I only made you believe you carried. You have samples of all their blood, you took it yourself, citing blood tracing in case they were ever kidnapped (you never really trusted me to protect you either). Have it tested, they carry no Weasley or Potter Blood. Just a really good potion or two to give altered appearances.' The Notices filed at Gringots, were all legal and proven. The Bond Paper just had her name on it and the word, Oathbreaker.

Poor Pure-bloods, like the Weasleys (even tho Weasley Wizard Weezes had done well, but not really well enough, and after the cut from the Mundanes, they were unable to acquire most of the ingredients they needed to make their stuff so were hurting badly) were forced by old forgotten treaties with other families to forgo their current careers and start farming. The several hundred acres around the Burrow, were quickly cleared and farms planted. One would think that this would make the Weasley's rich again, or at least comfortable. But alas this was not the case, the old treaties and agreements, made it so they only gained enough to live on, and plant their next crop. The years would not be kind, and after Harry's proof of broken marriage bonds, Ginny was in the fields planting, weeding and picking crops. George's shop was converted into a storage and tranfer warehouse, and Percy was made to keep the books, and making sure all needed supplies for the crops were held onto.

Strangely enough the Greengrass Family, and the Longbottom Family, both pure-blood, appeared to have no issues, turns out they had been leasing thousands of acres of prime farm land to the Mundanes, and simply rearranged their contracts so that they got a small share of the produce. Foodstuffs, Wool, and other fibers while scare in the general Wiz World were plentiful for the two families. Rumor has it they even approached the school about putting their great grand children on the list, when the time came. If the smiles on the Elder Greengrass's were any indication, the response was positive, even if they refused to answer any questions about it.

Within twenty years, things had regressed even further than before. Education (once it was determined that the only way to open a new school was to tax EVERYONE especially the Pure-bloods, very heavily), was once again, apprentice based. Agriculture again was the driving force of the people. Apparently the muggle government found out, and forbid sale of land to anyone in the wizardly world. Citing that once the land passes to the Magicals, it would forever be lost the rest of the world (unplottable and similar charms were cited). Attempts to seize land by the magical were stopped. Often the unplottable land was simply to reappear with the muggle military surrounding them. The wizards often fought, but never won, a shield charm, simply would not stop a wall of lead.

Diagon Alley is now a ghost town. Everyone is at home, growing what they need to survive, those who had grand mansions, now find themselves Lord of a Farm instead. Even going so far as to converting the first floor of said mansion into livestock quarters. The ministry has gotten smaller, most of the sports and games dept gone. The Aurors, have enough trouble just keeping the other magicals from being caught using magic in front of muggles they are stealing from.

Hogsmead, somehow disappeared behind massive wards on day 29, along with the muggle world contacts. Some of those residents turned up over the next few days, not exactly sure what happened. But none could find proof that they owned any property in Hogsmead. All had rented various rooms/buildings. One lone clerk found proof later that the entire town, and surrounding lands were owned by Hogwarts, and simply leased to whomever. Originally the town was founded for the families of the staff at Hogwarts, but in later years others had been allowed to lease land. Those residents who stayed, had blood ties to earlier staff, and had decided to remain and help the school. None were pure-bloods, few were even full bloods. Most were Mundane born or Half blood.

Slowly over the next 50 years, the Wiz World died. Not only in England, but everywhere. Seems that on the mainland. Several of the schools did the same thing that Hogwarts had, Notibly Beauban and Durastran. And the outdated culture of the Wiz World could not adapt. I am not saying the Wizards and Witches themselves died. But the Ministry of Magic, slowly lost power over the witches and wizards, soon the office of Minister was simply a relic of olden days, a position of honor more than power. Younger non-pure-blood witches and wizards learned to move about in the Mundane world, and some even got jobs there. Using magic carefully. As the oldest generation died. The Voldemort generation (those alive when he had first risen, but too young to lead/fight), came into power. Those like Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, decided that enough was enough, they would retake the Wiz World and make it great again. However, when faced with reality, they fought and fought, mostly with each other, and no progress was made.

As to Hogwarts, That first School year, basically had every student back in first year. Some progressed faster than others. Everything that was taught at the school, was totally revised. The Ghost that taught history was quickly replaced and not only Magical history taught, but Muggle history as well. Basic Maths and Sciences were also taught, as well, and many subjects thought lost. Many more teachers were hired, for old and new subjects. Classes ran from 7am (breakfast at 6-7), till a one hour lunch break, then a 90 minute dinner break at 6. After classes were over, year based common rooms opened up for study. Each room had a teacher or (in the case of younger years,) a perfect. Professors kept open office hours at least 3 nights during the week and all afternoon on Saterdays. Sundays were by appointment only. Tutoring from older students was availble if needed, you just had to ask. Quills and parchment were a thing of the past. Heavy Weight Bond paper, brio pens, and eventually, computers took over the school. Getting outside network connection was a problem that they worked on for years, and finally solved, just before Harry's death.

The Rumors of a Ravenclaw library were well founded it turned out, and not just the small one the students themselves had put together over the generations. It was found hidden under the Ravenclaw tower, only the headmaster or an Heir could access it. The books had been placed there by almost a dozen of the last heads. They were quickly replaced in the main library, Access to some books was still restricted, but the general Resticted section was open to all 5, 6, and 7th years. The Back Room restricted section, had very old Dark Arts, which could easily cause trouble for students, so their use was strictly monitored. But not totally banned. Most students at one time or another, checked one out, just to see what the hype was. Most found it boring or disgusting, and quickly returned them. A few made serious study of the Dark Arts, and became Dark Wizards and Witches. Only select students werer allowed to do this, however. And they were watched closely. Most went on to make great strides in research and healing. A few secluded themselves away and were rarely heard from again. One or two, tried to go Evil, and cause problems. But as they were being monitored closely, none of them got far.

Within the Statue of Secrecy, is a small clause, basically stating that while they could not tell the mundane of magic, nor preform in front of them. They were still expected to be leaders of MEN, and advisers to Kings, and while Kings are rare in the 21st century. Presidents are not. So many Mundane Magic users, went into the greater Mundane world, and become leaders. By this time, there had been no less than 2 Prime Ministers of England who were magical, and 5 Presidents of the US. Half of Congress and the house of Commons were Magical. The Queen knew this of course, being versed in the magical world herself thru the unbroken string of Kings and Queens, who taught their own heirs.

While the Wizardy World was never exposed, in the coming years, Magic was. As the new world order of magic users had no connection with those who signed the Statue of Secrecy, they no longer felt (nor were they magically) bound to follow it. Decades of research, privately funded by the Black Trust, determined that a regressive gene, allowed magic users to control parts of the mind that could in turn control energy in many forms. This gene seemed to be hard to breed into, as conditions had to be exact, but once brought forth, was plentiful. Within a couple of centuries, a good percentage of the 'civilized' world had this gene, granted it would take a while, but with a dozen generations. All humans on the planet would carry it. Only about a quarter would have enough power to use a wand, or other focus, and not all of them would even train it. It was too common to be anything special, and technology alongside magic had made strides that would be greater than anything Merlin could have done.

It was not many years, before the ICW, pulled the wool from its eyes, bounced the reps from Britan's former goverment and accepted the goverment based at Hogwarts as the one serving the people of Britan. While Hogwarts did accept anyone who applied. of the first class of 20 who went back. 19 failed out before Yule. The 20th one, a Ravenclaw, was just barely hanging on, and dropped by spring Purebloods, simply did not have the needed pre-Hogwarts training, nor the magical power to handle the education that Hogwarts was offering. A few Halfbloods did make it thru, and seen the outside world, and never looked back. Somehow, the Greengrass and Longbottom Clans, did not fair near as bad, they all made it to at least OWLS. Most went to NEWTS, and later masteries. Both Families maintained the Manor home in England, but the Families themselves were spread across the world. COming back for Yule dinner, at least once every 5 years.

Harry in his last year, had visited the magical sections of England, and found no traces. Diagon Alley, and its sub alleys, were inches deep in dust, dirt and waste. Not a soul to be found. The Leaky Cauldron was locked tight, and the portal sealed from within. Similar trips to other 'magical' centers, turned up similar situations. The old magical world was gone. When contact with the old magical lines was finally established (some months after Harry had started looking). Harry had found Draco Malfoy of all people, tending his garden in the backyard of Malfoy Manor (which had a curious smell of cows coming from it).

Draco at first was enraged upon seeing Harry, but quickly settled down when he seen that Harry at 120 was still in prime shape, magically and physically powerful. Whereas Draco, with a poor diet and no medical care he could not preform himself, was in poor shape. They spoke for a while, and Harry found out that most Magical families now sent their children to Mundane schools at age 5, and taught them magic at home, entering when one could be found, into an apprenticeship, at age 11. There was simply not enough time to teach the children at home full time anymore. Most children, simply left at 17 or when they were finished with school/apprenticeship. Most never to be seen again.

Draco admitted that somehow, all those years ago. Sept. 30, had been the day that the Wiz World Died. And what was reborn in its ashes was something he could never understand, let alone adapt to.

Somehow, No further Dark Lords of any note, appeared in Britan. Seems most of them relied on the Purebloods for followers, and a few things were wrong with that. One: They did not have time to go to meetings, and planning sessions, and worship sessions, let alone raids on Muggleborns, that they could not even find. Oh a few tried picking on Halfbloods. But the halfbloods learned quickly to just disappear. And somehow muggles *blast their fithly hides* suddenly had Wards, not only to detect Dark magic, but to alert the Muggle Special forces, and raids on muggles were met with lead, and kevlar. Those groups who survived, did not repeat it. Sure, groups of two or three could go snag a couple of girls, and have fun. But if they were the least bit uncareful... They found fully geared Military troops on their doorstep. Guns and Wands ripping their wards down, to retrive the ladies. In later years, a flamethrower on the crops, and a machine gun on the livestock, was more than enough punishment. That family would have to beg for food for the long harsh winters.

Epilogue:

Harry's Great-Grandson Todd, was a teacher of Math at a local elementary school in a rural town in Montana, but he had a secret, one forgotten by most, including his own family. In his hand was a letter from his Father, that his Great-Grandfather Harry had died in his sleep, at 121. That itself was not a secret, even tho Harry was not popularly known. Most of his work after the first two decades having been done thru fronts, and foundations. He was mostly known for being a great teacher at Hogwarts, as well as one of its Founders' Heir.

The great secret was that Harry had tracked him down a few years ago and offered to duel him, when the younger man had won, he complained that Harry had not given his all. (And he had not) Harry however presented him with the Hallows, all three of them, and explained their history, and power. Harry had hoped, that by passing the Hallows onto his little known grandson, that the owner of them would again become a question of legend and rumor. And asked that Todd do the same thing when the time came, and tell no one of the power he held. The Master of Death would rise again, someday, when magic itself needed saving again. But now was not the time.

Todd noticed a young pair of students, one with wild untamed black hair, and one with bushy brown in the back of his class. Both were quiet students, according to his notes from the first day of class when he scanned everyone for magical cores, both were magical, and did not seem to have many friends, but both were smart. She of course was scary smart. He did not know either family, as both were fairly new in the community, having moved here in the last decade or so. Todd remembered seeing a picture of a pair many years ago when visiting his grandfather at Hogwarts (for the one and only time), of a similar pair, when he had asked, yes, it was Harry, and his best friend. Todd began to wonder if all things do come in cycles, and what the next great task was ahead for those two. He knew what his next great thing was, mentor these 8 year olds, in a couple of years, transfer to the Reginal school of magic, and teach them. If the boy was honorable, powerful, smart enough, Todd decided that the young man might just be the ones to pass the Hallows on to. When the time came. Who knows the young man could be a Potter after all. Magic is strange, very strange.

The END:  
=================

AN:

I have a wild idea for a follow up.. the 8 year old students in the Montana Classroom... Are Harry and Hermione, reincarnated to attempt to give them a normal life. Both have control, and fairly advanced spell knowledge. But their personal histories have been erased. They are just normal students now. (Harry having delayed the notification of his 'death' until they were well sure of the reincarnate spells) 


	2. Hermione, Harry and Hermione

Please note, I consider this a snippet, or an idea for a much larger fic, with much more detail, yes this does tell a story (poorly I admit, unbetaed, and unpolished). I might someday expland it to a chaptered fic, or someone might ask me, and I allow them to. I do not consider this a full fledge fiction as it stands. Too much details left out, too many things unresolved.

Wars over, Light side Lost... But Hermione survived and fled to another country.

She spends decades working with another ministry trying to figure a way to either beat Voldemort, or her latest project, send herself back in time.. but the only way she can find to do that, sends her back as a ghost, she will be able to see her 'younger' self, but not merge with it, she will have to find another willing or recently dead body to enhabit. She has also found a VERY long term Polyjuice potion recipe long forgotten back in England, lasts a month/year but it very expensive and takes the WILLING donation of the clonee's blood and other 'special' bodily fluid.

In short order, she makes plans so that she can easily ship the books she needs fromm her new country, and even takes a few items of her own, and buries them in England (to be dug up later)..

Now all she has to do is the ritual, which displaces time, but not space, that done, she floats onto a cruise liner and enjoys the ride home to Britian. She winds up landing, right about 2 year. Now she has to find a body. During the Chamber of secrets ritual, she whispers to Harry to Knock Ron out with a stunner in the back.. Hey its Hermione's voice telling him, so he does it.

Hermione the ghost, then tells Harry how to complete the job that Lockheart started on his own brain, thus rendering him 'brain dead' (about teh same state as kissed), so she can inhabit his body and use the polyjuice. Getting past the medical crew, is not as hard as it looked, he looked Kissed, and no treatment works, so they treat him as a kiss man, and let him die of deyhdration. Harry is instructed on how to dig up the body, and Hermione Ghost takes it over in the open casket, and then they recover the grave and get the hell out of Dodge. They flee Britian (Both Hermiones, and Harry, Remus might evenutally join them, but not before they swing by and convince Sirius to join them (Old Hermione, now has a anmagious form and can sneak in and convince him).

They all flee together, train, gather allies. Get Dumbdoor kicked off the International, and then the International get invovled, sealing Britian up just as soon as Vodeshorts drains Cedric's body dry of blood for his reserection. The internations, keep England bottled up, the Muggle goverment, with the help of local disenfrantized Muggleborn/half bloods. Erect Wards, on most major population centers, that repel wizards (those not keyed at least). And Blocking Floo, and apperation travel across the channel.

At this point, Harry can return Via the Muggle goverment, who will help him, (After a tea with the Queen, how can Harry say no?). Bringing his allies with him.. Thinking a Dwarven Clan or two, a tribe of Native American Indians who wish to relocate (there is plenty of magically hidden lands in Europe, but what little is in the US, is already taken by 'forgein' wizards who settled here long ago.

have the Dwarves and American Indians, take by force, the WIzard held lands in Jolly ol' England, with the Queen's blessing and support. (Heavily fortified manor or castle, drop a few bombs, no more problem. WW2 Nerve gas in the Goblin tunnels, to flush them out, give them the chance to leave the UK or DIE. Dwarves can make those crude tunnels in to works of art, and will be willing to operate a bank yes, but only if the Humans open one too, and maybe let the Swiss Gnomes a try. (this is by order of the Queen, no longer would any one race have total control of the money).

While the Dwarves and Indians take over the land, killing the Deatheaters, and capturing the rest of the magical population (unmarked folk are given the options of 1) Death 2) Prison 3) Deportation and loss of and rights as citizins of the UK) Magical creatures are freed from any control magic and asked to live peacefully. The Indians live in harmeny with nature, and do not have a problem. All is the cycle of life.

Harry and his band of MagiCommands from the Magical United States of America. (where the Indians are kinda fleeing from, but not being chased out). Hunt the Horcuxes, and then Riddle himself. easily combining Magical and Technolgy to build better weapons. (Superconducting polymors as wand 'woods')

Evenutally, the Death Eaters, who were not to prepared to fight Indian style (heck the US Army learned from them too), quickly fall in numbers where whats left is scattered ones and twos, unable to return to their master. THe general population is deported (few took the death/prison options), except for those who fleed to Hogwarts. The Ministry fell on the first day Harry and his MagiCommandos struck.

The last two targets to take, now that over 80 percent of the Magical popluation is gone... Hogwarts and Riddle Manor, which is not a manor anymore but a full walled castle with Layers and layers of Dark Wards, that the non-magical bombs cannot get thru. Course, the Queen's Muggleborn wizards, have layered anti transport all around, and the skys always under radar to catch broom flyers with a couple of attack helicopters, stationed nearby manned by squibs/muggleborns, with IR glasses.

Oh, people might wonder where all the people and families that were deported went, and why they were deported. Well the Queen ordered them deported, and declared the Ministry of Magic dissolved. As the ultimunte athority in the British Ilse, she had the right, and power, and several magical treaties to back her up. Where is another story. Families with childer who were less than 11 were kept together. and Mostly sent to the USA. Familys who had school age children, were generally sent to Canada, but the children went to year round bording school in the US. The parents would only see them at special times, approved by the goverment. (The same happened to the younger children as they grew up).

This ensured that the children were un brainwashed about all that blood purity and Wizards are better than normals crap. And that they could easily survive and not stand out amoung the non magical.

People with/out Families (or couples with no children), were generally sent to various placecs around the globe, to spread them out as much as possible. Given training and jobs. Or if young and healthly enough, sent to one of the Military Units (magical, and sometimes non magical, alot of Squibs went if they were eliglibe, its a better life than what their parents wanted for them).

Well, finally, its down to just Hogwarts and Riddle Palace. (as Riddle is calling it now).

Many plans to take both are considered, Riddle Palace is hardened against everything but Nukes by now, but the outer walls of Hogwarts could easily be taken down with conventional bombs. They do not want to totally flatten Hogwarts, there is if nothing else, a library thats taken an eon to grow in there, not to mention other historical magical artifacts, and even the green houses are consdiered to be some of the best in the world.

Riddle has been hunkered down so long unable to get out, he has no idea his horcurxes are gone, (yea, a small raid into Hogwarts lead by the Marauders Map, and Harry's cloak got the Tiara), so he figures even if all his men die, he can wait it out and come out in a decade, or get another body. SO he plans to sit tight. His men are not so keen on that plan.

Harry comes up with an idea... Dwarves are expert miners... and slightly smaller than a goblin, and can fit in a smaller tunnel, and dig five tiems faster, and much more silently (when they need to), a sapper team is called in, a tunnel is dug, explosives fill the end of the tunnel, right under where Riddle sleeps, a wire is trailed out, and hooked to a button for Harry to push... Now along with the explovies highly toxic gas is released, filling the insides of the wards completely. Not even a cockroach could live after a few days. They plan to keep pumping the gass in for a month... and then tear down the wards (they can get to the Ward anchors now via the tunnel). And see whats left.

In other words, Riddle is toast, by Harry's Hand on a button.

Hogwarts, still holds an estimated 3000 magicals, mostly students, and families. Although a good bit of the deposed goverment rand there as well, so a differant tactic is used... well slightly differant, and much faster.

A number of pericing missles are built, each with a gas delievery system. Gas to be used? Combo of DSO and Draught of Living Death. Fill for a few days and then use underground tunnels into the school(even if the Dwarves have to dig more, or clear one out) and disable the wards from the stones. Other than injuries from the missles themselve. No one should be really hurt. The children and families can be relocated, the goverment officals can face the music, and the school can be saved. Dwarves built the orginal stonework after all, it would be hard for them to fix the minor pentatrations that the missles did. (Oh, btw, a bubble head charm would not work, DSO gets the Draught of Living Death into the body via any skin contact). Specfic persons of note. Fudge, Umbitch, Dumbledore, Snape (if he did not run to his other master when the attack started), Draco (ditto Snape), and any other Marked Death Eaters that took shelter in the castle (any marked death eater's children would be spread to the ends of the earth to be fostered by well mannered folk, until they learn how to live in the real world) the death eaters, and former goverment officals, who allowed the Dark Lord to rise.. well, the Dept of Mysteries still has that veil...

Eventually, some families might even be allowed to come back and reclaim items they were forced to leave behind (art, furiture, cash, heirlooms from the bank, etc). Few will be invited to stay, most will be deported again.

Only problem Harry will have, is with a limited group of Euro Magicals, a huge empty school, how will he set it up to train the natural occuring muggleborns? And train them well enough to fit back into nonmagical society, (as most magicals do worldwide today?) As sending them to that French school is just as bad as most any other Euro school. BTW, Harry is looking to take over Drumstrong next...

I can see Dwarves teaching History, and Runes, Native America Indians teaching Rituals, and maybe (Younger) Hermione Charms, Course Harry Will teach DADA, Maybe he Allows the Weasley Twins to stay, and teach Potions? of course Miss Granger (Older) could easily teach Transfigation. I am sure that an Indian or two can handle teaching CoMC, for a nature loving people,thats should not be hard to find.  
Neville could be invited back to take over Herbology, and maybe bring a wife (Luna?) along.

Squibs, could easily handle the lower end of elemerty school system, where the children do not yet have wands, but are taught, the culture, traditons, and rules that magicals (once) lived by. But mostly are taught Math, Science, reading, writing, and goverments (both magical and Royal).

Muggle studies becomes standard, and Squibs(latents), could easily be given the education to teach those courses, Math, Lititure, science, and other non-magical courses, needed for A levels/GCSC(?)  
Astronomy, should be a no brainer, find a 1st generation parent (current or former student), to teach it, lots of stay at home moms out there with college degrees, in many things. Heck even a divided school day, goto a regular highschool for the non magical courses, and then back to Hogwarts for evening and weekend classes in magical subjects. (a Knight bus special run perhaps).

Eventually, before Harry dies (in bed, NOT SURROUNDED BY HIS GRANDCHILDREN MIND YOU), with his youthful looking Hermione (the older, polyjuice does not age after all, the younger died a few years ago), engaged in *ahem* interesting activites at age 167. Him and younger Hermione, never had children after the first one was a still birth, and the polyjuice on the elder Hermione did not change the stuff inside to allow her to bring a child to term(recall she is accually in Lockhart's body). So Harry picked one of Neville's sons (his 3rd), to carry on the Potter name, After all of Nev and Luna's kids were done with school, they moved to a magical animal/plant preserve in South America, to research, and live out their retirement, The Potter son, went to the US, got married, and had many children. But did not return for the death of his Godfather, due to family issues. Upon Harry's Death, the remians of the Potter Family money, and Magic was bestowed upon him, by a visiting Dwarf. The older Hermione after Harry's death, finally decides its time to pass over, leaving her former teachers body in the orginal casket he was buried in, and floats to her reward.

All parts of Europe has been brought up to world wide standards, some by direct force (with the cooperation of the Muggle Goverment), some by inside revelution, some by the areas simply dying out completely(due to blockades) and allowing other magicals to simply walk in. The International now has a strike force ready and willing to put down any dark lord or beast that becomes a problem. Course, most goverments have a few Dark Wizards in them (like half of the US Magical Congress), but as they stay within the bounds of law. They are allowed to live. The power of the Purebloods was broken forever, as the EU Purebloods were now scattered world wide, and their next generation would have to marry outsiders, breaking the bloodline. Magical UK became a combanation of Magical game preserve, adn Indian reservation. They both worked and lived to benfit the other and were happy. The Indians even meet with some of the local spirits, and grew to rever them as well as the ones back home.

Changes planned possible:  
Swap Lockhart being the Ghost's host, with Ginny, not sure how to 'kill' Ginny without getting in trouble for it tho... However, just claiming to be too late to save her might work.. (this allows older Hermione to have children later, even if they may genitically a Weasley.

Expand to a multi chaptered fic 


	3. What if Curses on other postions

What if the Defense postion at Hogwarts was not the only postions cursed in Magical Britain?

Less than a year after Voldemort's defeat.

Minister Shacklebolt had changed, he knew it, those around him knew it too. He could not explain it to himself, let alone others. He sat at his desk, the same one used by ministers for the last 400 years, a parting gift from the ministry from a former Minister, whos name he could not recall. He knew that he should do what is best for the magical nation, however, all he could think of was how to stay in office, and keep the gold(bribes) flowing in.

Elsewhere

Faces deep in a dark hood, the glint of a Bone white mask barely reflecting any light at all, two Deatheaters were speaking in hushed tones to each other.

'I know the Dark Lord had me cast those curses and they are working very well, we have not had a sound Minister or Chief of the Wizanguant since the early 80s. Are you suggesting we remove those curses, and try for those offices ourselves?' The taller one said.

The shorter man, whom if you could his hair, would have been a platium blonde, swept back into a pony tail replied, 'No leave them there for now, they will keep England ripe for the next Dark Lord to take over, and when we join them and reveile our part in the take over, we will be well rewarded.'

Back at the Ministry

About the same time in the Chief Witch's chamber, Chief Witch Madam Longbottom was reflecting on some of her own recent actions. Plotting and scheming was nothing new to the former Sytherain witch, but she always felt her actions were for the good of the nation. Now they seem to be only geared toward making sure she had power, and not allowing anyone else to get it. She had hurt the reputations of many a good folk, and now she was considering having one who is being a real pain killed. Could she do that? Could she live with herself if she did...


	4. Why Harry took his Order of Merlin

After the Battle.

Tom Riddle was dead, had been dead for a few months. Somehow, someone, somewhere, finally got around to telling the muggles about the struggle that had been going on. While the Prime Minister was not pleased, as he had to figure out a way to ensure that the cases of 'murder' via the AK, were reclassified as natural causes, and to trust that the magical realm would hold the murders accountable, somehow did not quite sit right with him.

However, during his morning tea with the Queen, who also was well aware of the magical world. He mentioned something about how the hero of the Wizardry World, was being stubborn about accepting his rewards, being too modest, and just wanting to be a normal person, "Just Harry" was his own words.

The Queen, did not comment on it at the time, but it stuck with her, she thought she knew the whole story, but something did not seem right, why was a 17 year old student, who had not even finished his last year of education, been FORCED to end this illbegotton war? She thought about it for a few days, before she took action.

Harry Potter Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry Griffindoor Dorm

By Royal Degree, and Order, Harry James Potter is herby required to attend Her Royal Highness the Queen of the Commonwealth, for Dinner, this Friday, at Seven O'clock PM. Escort from King's Station, London will be provided by Royal Carriage.

Signed Her Royal Highness the Queen of the Commonwealth

The Queen signed the document with a quick florish, and smirked to herself, lets see ANY British subject, refuse an order from the Queen, Wizard or not. As he seemed to 'in the thick of things' as the common saying goes. She intended to find out the whole story herself, from him. And so help her, if this is some stunt to cover someone's ass, she would soon find out, and set things right. She honestly expected that this young man was the son of some big shot in the magical world, and this was a way to help him attain power, wealth or whatever the magicals valued. Little did she expect the truth.

Harry was at first, wondering how the Twins had managed to get this one by the mail wards, the mail wards he himself had set, would only accept mail, sent by the hand of the writer, and only if it was signed by the writer, and completely unenchanted. There was no way the Queen herself would have sent it?

Well, he did wind up going, after checking to make sure it was real, (which surprised him), over the objections of just about everyone in the Ministry of Magic. They all said that the Queen was a muggle and he had no reason to attend, as she held no power over him. However, Harry had been raised with a respect for the Throne, and the Queen herself, its seems, that the Dursley's did do something right in his upbringing.

Harry meet the Queen in Buckingham Palace and had a very formal dinner (Harry had Hermione research the type of formal wear that he needed, and she even took him to London to get it tailored). After the last course of dinner was served, the Queen asked Harry to join her for a Brandy in the parlor, where the real reason for his inviation, would be discussed.

While one could recount all the tales of the last 20 or so years, as Harry himself understood them, and put them here, lets just skip all of that, and say, the Queen, who had heard bullshit stories many times before, could not discount one single word he said. Harry had even told her of the Horcurxes, as she had asked him not to leave anything of imporant out, given that as far as he knew the Queen was non-magical, he seen no harm in letting her know most of what he know about them, and why they had to be destroyed. Little did he know the Queen herself, was a Squib, or Latent, in most parts of the world. As the Current Royal line, were once full Magical, but in breeding, had ruined most of the Magic. One of the reasons she had permitted Prince Charles to marry Diana, was that she was totally non magical, and completely unrelated to any known magical lines. She had hoped to respark the magic in the Royal Line. While this might sound unimportant... remember this for later.

After his story was complete, it was well after two in the morning, several advisers had been by to remind the Queen of the time, but she ignored them all. One nights short sleep would not kill her. However, she had to think, and offered Harry a suite in the Palace, so that she could speak to him after lunch on the morrow. Harry of course, could not decline.

The Queen slept, but not well, as a matter of fact, sleep almost evaded her, but she was up and about for breakfast at the normal time. One of the first things she did, was to send out a Royal Warrant for all information on the Dursley's, Harry had been very, VERY evasive about his time spent with them. She wanted to find out more. The Dursley's would at first be very excited a few weeks later, when they recieved a Royal Summons, and then very VERY afraid, after they found out why. Strangely, no one ever heard from the Dursley's again, some rumors had them fleeing the country, some had them dying in an accident. However, offical inquiries simply said, "Unknown". You read into that what you may, no one knows for sure, or at least they are not talking about it.

After brunch, Harry waited around the Palace, amazed that the place, accually felt a bit like Hogwarts. Harry could even swear there were magical paintings around, and some of those suits of armor looked strangely familar, nearly if not, identical to the ones in Hogwarts. While Harry was given mostly free run of the place for nearly 3 hours, he did return to his rooms and run a magical scan, he was AMAZED, the wards on the Palace riviled Hogwarts!

About one o'clock, Harry was summoned to speak to the Queen again, only this time, she meet him in a hallway, dismissed her Honor Guard, who did not like that one bit, but promised she was only to walk about the Palace, and would not leave. She hushed him, and walked towards an archway, that looked like it could have been a doorway, but no one had put more than the top of the arch in, no frame, nothing. As if the Archway had been added as a decroative touch. The Queen, walked to the Archway, and asked Harry to place his wand, on the Keystone and hold it there a minute. He did so, stretching slightly, as the Queen spoke, "By Magic, and Blood, I am the Queen of Commonwealth, and do seek entry into the Halls of Our Royal Ancestors". At this Harry stumbled back, the wall was falling away, eriely like the enterence to Diagon Alley, the block reforming into a perfect doorway.

'Harry, I have known about Magic, and Wizards for as long as I can remember, I am what you would call a Squib', the Queen said, 'Please follow me, and together we shall learn about this hall, for I only know what has been passed from my mother and father, it has been several generations, since any Royal has held a wand, so we could not enter'. Harry gasped a second before following her into the newly revieled hallway.

This hallway, seemed differant than the other halls in the Palace, mostly because it had moving Wizarding paintings, and animated Armors lining it. The wards he could almost feel in other parts of the Palace, were thick enough to make his skin tingle, the Paintings were of past Monarchs, Kings and Queens who once had Magic. Binn's History of Magic never spoke of this. The Queen while appearing unflinching, was gidddy as a schoolgirl inside, she had known of Magic her whole life, but had never experinced it, beyound stories her parents and grandparents had told her.

At the end of the long hallway, was as circluar room, with a large stone in it, it did not look anything special, other than the slot someone had cut into the stone, almost as if it was a resting place for something... a sword perhaps? No... it could not be... There was no sword in the stone.

'Harry, Yes, this is what you think it is', the Queen said, 'The stone is all that is left of Camelot, one of our early Royals was able to spirit it way before the Isle was lost in the Mists, hoping that the Sword would return to the stone. Alas, it was not to be, the Sword never reappeared, and without it, one very important office has went unfilled for almost one thousand years, give or take a few. Oral stories are never as accurate as the written word'. The Queen paused, shuffled forward toward the stone, and pointed to a small alcove on the left wall. 'Four hunderd years ago, one of my Royal Ancestors, commissoned a sword from the Goblins, hoping to replace that badge of office, lost so long ago, but while a powerful item, it failed to fufill the requirements, and was stored here, in hopes that somone might use it someday in defense of this Palace'

'Harry, I had hoped, that perhaps by now, the Sword had returned, and I could use it finally to fill that vacant office, but alas, its not to be. I suppose Godric will be the last Magical Royal Champion ever.'

Standing there mute, Harry turned over the last few minutes in his mind, and braved a question, 'Your Highness, if I might be so bold, what did the Sword have to do with Godric, and was his last name Griffindoor by chance?'. The Queen perked up as she had not used his last name, what else did this young man know? 'Yes, nearly one thousand years ago, Godric Griffindoor was the last one to hold the Sword, and before him, Aurthor, and before him, Exclaibor, whos name is remembered only as the name of the sword itself.'

Harry wondered, raised his right hand in the air, and said, 'I require the Sword of Griffindoor, for defense of the Realm'. To the utter shock of Queen, a sword, could it be, THE SWORD, appeared in Harry's hand. 'Is this what your looking for Your Highness?', Harry almost hid his smirk, but not quite. The Queen however, never noticed.

The Queen was near a faint, Harry had done the impossible, he had retrived by mere words, what had been lost for over a thousand years, how? Why? Why now? Harry could see the confusion on the Queen's face, and thought he might give a bit more background, 'This is the sword I used to kill the basilisk in my 2nd year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore, told me it was the Sword of Griffindoor, and could only be called by a true Griffindoor, I am related, distantly to him on my Father's side, I did not know if it would work, but being here, I figured it might.'

Harry stepped to the Queen and with a grace he did not know he had, presented perfectly the sword to the Queen, head bowed, on one knee, as a Knight of old would have.

Harry could see the Queen looked a bit unstable, seems that even an unflappable Queen could falter slightly, so he conjered a chair, and a goblet, and filled it with water for her. The Queen, having never seen magic performed so readily, heck, only time she had seen magic at all, was when the Minister of Magic has arrived and left, by apperation, was completely floored. Here, was proof that all her Father's stories were right, and that Harry was the right choice, she had wavered, and only used Harry so that she could see this Hall, until that minute, she had not really chosen to honor Harry in the way she was about to.

'Harry, We are pleased, for We had thought this sword was lost forever, when the last Champion did not return and the sword was never found, the Royals of the time, thought that Godric might have forsaken the Empire and Destroyed the Office, but, I think its time for a change in decoration' The Queen stated, unknowningly parapharing Dumbledore, 'Harry James Potter, for actions in combat, and actions above and beyond any expected duty or bravery, I annoint thee, The Royal Magical Champion of the Realm, So Mote it be'. The sword in her hand flashed blindingly, and Harry felt a surge of power run thru his limbs, brief, yes, but it was there. When his vision cleared, the Queen held the sword in from of her, and asked Harry to kneel again like he had when presenting the sword.

'I dub the Sir Harry James Potter, Magical Knight of the Realm, and Protector of all Magical Things', lightly tapping Harry upon both shoulders, she presented the sword back to Harry.

Now it was Harry's turn to be dazed, automaticlly accepting the sword, a sheath formed on his hip, and without thinking Harry replaced it there, as if it was a motion he had practiced his entire life.

'Arise, Sir Harry, and take with you, Our Royal thanks', the Queen stated as Harry regained his mental footing.

'I am unsure what to say, your Highness, I have no idea what you expect of me'. The Queen sees the honest puzzlment in his eyes replies, 'Nothing more than you have already done, for you have been the Champion since you first defeated that evil man as a babe. Your calling of the sword in that horrible chamber was just the first time you were able to draw this blade in the Realm's defence. Hopefully, with peace, you will never have to draw it again in battle. However, if you would examine it now, I think you would be surprised at the changes to the blade'.

Harry stepped back, and drew the blade flawlessly, even effortlessly, as if he was born to do it, and noticed that the name 'Godric Griffindoor' no longer adorned it, instead was his own name. Harry Potter.

When he returned to Hogwarts, Harry told everyone that the Queen has simply Knighted him, in an ancient and forgotten Magical Order, and that he was to accept the other awards that the Ministry of Magic wanted him to have. Harry did so, knowing that they were a pale shadow of his real office.

Harry became an Auror, and took the Potter Seat at the Wizengaunt, and eventually married and had several children, he kept his head down and eventually his fame lessened, but he was still a powerful voice, and had his own power block in the goverment. He never ran for any office, even declining the nomination when the Chief Warlock postion was offered.

Harry studied the books and grimores located in Buckingham and other Royal castles, he was surprised at what his office could do. By his words alone, he could strike down unjust laws, as if they had never existed, he vowed to make sure that corruption and greed, and the pureblood power block never go another foothold in this Magical Realm again.

Some ten or more years later, Harry watched the Ministry backslide, allowing corruption and greed to get a foothold. This could not stand, during a Wizengaunt meeting that was about to pass a totally corrput bill, Harry calmly asked for the floor, and as everyone wanted to hear his views, they readily yielded the floor. Harry walked the short distance to the floor in front of the assembled members, unusual, but not fobidden, as most members did not want to walk even that distance for just a few minutes of speech.

Harry stood before the 'upstanding citizens' of Magical Britan, and stated, 'I Harry Potter, Magical Champion of the Commonwealth, Forbid this Bill, and strike it from all records', raising his hand, the sword of his Office appeared, his name gleaming along the blade. Outrage from the members was heard, but soon a clerk announced that all record of the bill in question was gone, from the offical scroll, to his notes, everything. Those members who had championed the bill, hurriedly looked thru their own notes, again, could not find it, as a matter of fact, no one could recall even the name of the bill, let alone what it would have done. Harry then yielded the floor, and business continued.

Two days later, Harry brought several scrolls, with recently passed, and some much older laws into the floor the wizengaunt. He was alone, except for one bored Auror who was on duty that day. Harry again, struck down a number of laws, and caused them to removed from all records. As this was an experiment, Harry did nothing, he waited to see what would become of this. Well, needless to say, nothing did, as no one could recall the Laws, although a few people tried to get verions of the passed as new laws, Harry just quietly overode them all. Harry also overturned some less than legal trials, and some non-trials, and had several people released. Of course, Sirus Black's record was cleared, as no one could recall him ever having a trial (which he did not), nor could they recall why he was ever sent to prison. So to clear a family's honor, they exonerated him fully.

Within his lifetime, Harry kept a close eye on the laws of the land, going as far as to research almost every law ever passed, and he got quite a few repealed, by the power of his Office alone. The power of the purebloods never regained a foothold, even if Draco Malfoy, tried repeatedly, to introduce things to give them back the power they once held.

In his last few years, Harry requested an audience with King William the Fifth, Great Grandson of the the Queen from his youth, which was gladly granted, as Harry had Tea a couple of times a year with the Queen until her death, and visited nearly as often with her Grandson and Great Grandson. Harry believed that the Monarch should be informed of the state of the Magical world, and told them many things that the current Minister of Magic, did not wish to inform them of. Much to the displeasure of the Minister, several of which searched high and low for the leak to the 'muggles', but none ever found it.

Harry returned the sword to the stone in the little hidden Hall inside Buckingham Palace, it turns out that the oral histories of Magical Royals had gotten it a bit wrong, it did not take a wand to open that hallway. The Sepcter of Realm would open it as well, and worked well as King William's Wand. Of course, no Royal could attend Hogwarts, although several close relations were educated in former colonies, America, being but one of the. Harry himself tutored the latest King as a teenager, the Royal Line's magical blood was still weak, but several generations of mixing with non magical blood had helped, and King William was an average powered Wizard. King William had married a grandchild of Harry's. His third grandchild, a slight, but powerful deep crimson haired witch, who was very powerful in many magics. She would live a life in both worlds, and be the one who kept the current Monarch and the next, informed of the world of Magic after Harry's death. So that the 'backdoor' to the magical world would not close. A tradition, her own children's children would keep as well.

Many generations later, another Evil arose, and another Champion would be named, but that story has yet to be written.  



	5. The Statue of Secrecy falls

Within Decades of the end of the Blood Wars. The long held Statue of Secrecy fell, and it fell hard. CCTV cameras the world over showed many many examples of what the wizards and witches could do. Someone finally got a clue and put it together, a setup, a few more cameras, with live feed to CNN, and now the world knew that magic was real. This did not sit well with most of the world.

Of course, their are the religous nuts who want all witches killed, they were ignored for the most part, however when the Pope himself went on TV and asked for them all to be killed. He was visited by a few people from more than a few goverments around the world. Hours later, he went back on TV and recanted his request, and said that all was well. Of course, the religous nuts are just a small part of the world however.

The real problem for the magical people of the world, is the goverments and the scienists. They wanted to know what made magic tick. While not quite to the extremes of the second world war, they did 'aquire' a number of test subjects, who for the most part, were treated fairly. Feed well, clothed, allowed to keep their wands, just isolated, no contact with family or friends, nor contact with the outside world. Anti travel wards are not hard for those who have a full education, and many MANY muggleborn were willing to work with the goverments of the world, having been 'encouraged' to not mix with those of 'purer blood' many had to go back to the mundane world to survive.

Those muggleborn who went to the goverment, and told their stories, were considered 'trusted', at least to an extent. While they were watched, and spyed upon, they were given considerable freedoms, at least compared to any magical from the wizardly world they found.

Diagon Alley would be a ghost town if it was not for the science teams. There was not a witch or wizard in sight, the same could be said for most major magical areas. Hogwarts, with all its vaulted wards, was not a problem to take over either. Right in the middle of class, teams of SAS with knock out gas, invaded, sure some were stunned, or even killed. But the gas overcame them all, well, a few were shot, wounded, or even killed (Bubble head charms are better than a gas mask, but does not last long after your knocked out by a club to head).

The goblins, on the other hand, were treated differently. The goverments of the world, took a look ath the history of the warfare between wizards and goblins and the fact that they could burrow deep underground and live for decades. They decided to approach them as a seperate nation, and see if they could come to a non agression pact, with eyes towards cooperation at a later date. The goblins expecting to meet guns, and muggle born wands, were shocked, they agreed, and went deep in to the earth, leaving piles of gems, and gold behind, as tokens of 'good faith' they said. Its unknown if the human race of any kind will ever see them again.

Most magical species that did not have human intellegence, went to every world MOST INDANGERED list, from the get go, and areas like the forbidden forest, and the dragon perserves in Romina. Were heavily guarded from outsiders, and the beasts within left alone. Oh they were studied, but the possible benifits from such critters, made the worlds goverment bring so much to bear that the poachers never had a chance. Those same forces caught more than one wizard who needed materials to work one magic or another.

Within a year, few wizards or witches wandered freely. A registration of sorts was announced, in truth it was a tagging program. The magical (even the muggleborn who were cooperating), were tagged with a few different types of tracking materials, not the least of which were charms, micro chips, chemial tags, radioactive tags, whatever could be found was used. Most countries also made it illegal for more than 3 unrelated magicals to meet. Many in countries like the US complained that it was against the law. Well, these magicals were NOT citizens, and were in fact, in the country illegally, even if they were born there. So were NOT subject to the normal freedoms a citizen would.

'Trusted' Witches and wizards were used in everyday life to help things along. Most major police stations had a few living/stationed with them. Hostage situations were no longer a problem. Invisiblity and porkeys got the hostages out, and might even put the bad guys directly into a jail cell. Naked of course. Stunners were the top of the line in non lethal police work. The non magical armed forces all over the world, conscripted thousands of magicals, with promises of citizenship and freedom when it was over. Funny, no matter how many times the magicals asked, no one would tell them how long it would take to 'earn' their freedom.

Big business was not sitting by either. Most coal/oil/natural gas power plants had been 'converted' within a year. Charms and enchantments to spin turbines replaced the need for these fuels, and major car companies were looking closely at the charms in brooms, and carpets as a means to remove fuel and improve their products. Of course the major Oil companies were trying to claim anything and everything that would replace oil and its products, as theirs. But the goverments were not biting. The goverments wanted to break the power of the oil barons, and other factions that took power from it.

While you might see a known witch or wizard on the street on a near daily basis, they were NEVER alone, even the 'tame' muggleborns, always had at least one watcher. Other magicals were rarely without a full squad of either police, military or private security. And not for the magical's protection either.

There are upsides to this however. Fewer and fewer goverments wanted to be at war with each other, as problems of fuel, electrical power, and waste managment were rapidly going away as major problems. More and more goverments were cooperating, even to the point where groups of smaller countries were banding together under one flag, and that trend would only grow, as Canada, and Austrila both were showing signs of wanting to join those proud few, flying the stars and strips.

Due to the two world wars, and the fact that the Russians had known about magic, but had taken a differnt approach, namely extermination. They had next to no magical, even muggleborns, as they were regularly sought out and killed. This meant that they were being left far behind the advanments the rest of the world was seeing. Even more regions and former countries were revolting and submitting to the rule of what was rapidly becoming a world goverment. Soon, Moscow and the far reaches of Siberia, would be all the communist there would 'rule' over.

China had taken the news hard, while the goverment had a firm hand in control of the people, China simply has too many people to control completely, and when they decided that their goverment was not going to allow them to join in the benifits of this new world order. Well, the goverment had a few new postions open, like gaping holes in the ground where goverment buildings used to be. The people, asked for world help, in containing their magicals, and rebuilding their country. They soon accepted the flag of Tawian, which Japan and Korea soon accepted as well.

Poorer nations, esp those in Africa, found that if they accepted freely this new world order, they would get good food, medicne, clean water, and housing. While a few isolated pockets resisted and stayed seperate, most quickly accepted.

Within 10 years, lighting fast for world politics, Asia had one flag, Tawain was its leader, North and South America, as well as vast parts of Africa, all flew the Stars and strips. The Union Jack was flying over most of Europe, and the middle east. (The oil shieks had caved quickly once their product was no longer in demand).

Which it would seem that there were 3 super SUPER powers in the world, accually it was a stepping stone. All three wanted to combine into a global goverment, but none of them really REALLY wanted to use a flag of a former country to represent it. So what should have been a small hurdle would take years to overcome.

It would take a few more decades before magicals were given freedom, and then mostly because it became hard to keep tabs on them. Science had quickly realized the magic was just an other form of energy, that it took special genes to see/control. Once the new forms of energy was isolated and studied, it opened many new fields of science, and magic simply became a force of nature to be studied and conqured.

By now, most of the world had long since lost its dependance on oil, and other such fuels, vehicles (ground and flying) using broom charms, most homes had a small electrial generator to supply electricy for its needs. (removing unsightly and dangerous overhead lines) science had solved many problems of waste managment by studying the vanishing charm, which did not really vanish anything, but was found to recycle it into compont atoms and dispurse them over a wide area.

The greenhouse gases were quickly reducing as they no longer had a source to reenforce them, enery was mostly free, water was clean (runes to summon clean water were found to accually clean the water from the oceans and bring it to the new location). The average person, worked and lived in a much better place than Harry Potter was born into. Most of the Magical Blood Wars generation however, (anyone alive during either Blood War), did not live all that great of lives. Unknown to most of the world. Children were taken from parents, and raised with non magicals. Forced and near forced breeding of magical children from the Blood Wars generation, (following acceptable genitics practices, IE no inbreeding), resulted in even more children to foster. While Magicals eventually did gain some perks, mostly in education (as they lived so long they could work longer, and thus cut down on the need to educate a new generation), it would be 200 years before they were fully free and accepted as peers to the rest of the world. However by this time, the race of man, had spread to the Moon, Mars, and a few other satillites in the solar system. Not too long ago a generational ship had been launched, and a few others using specific potions (Draught of living death, for example) were also soaring across the void, between our solar system and many others out there. Magic had no quick fix for long distance space travel, but combined with science, in a few more generations... who knows? 


End file.
